Naruto Unlimited
by lokey478
Summary: Amalgam Universe 01: Returning to old friends Naruto thought life could be simple again but was he ever wrong as a new threat from the stars destroyed his peaceful life now part of the military Naruto will protect his friends to the best of his piloting ability. Mechs from Muv-luv, Gundam, Full metal panic and characters from Muv-luv, HOTD, Guilty crown and Gundam.


Naruto Unlimited 00

[Narration]

"Speech"

'thought'

Prologue 00 The days beyond time

[The days of peacefulness and calmness seemed so far gone that it feels as though they never existed but to all soldiers who fight each and every one of them still hold onto those images of days past because they keep us going through the despair and death that fly about us.]

"Oi Saeko briefing is going to start soon you coming?" Saeko looked up and nodded to her comrade who had just knocked on the door.

"Yes I'll be right there." Putting aside what she was doing Saeko put on her jacket before proceeding towards the meeting room which was on the other side of the facility.

'It's only been a few months but it feels like an eternity since we've seen each other Naruto...'

[Flashback]

Saeko along with her friends of Inori and Miyako were walking along when suddenly Saeko received a call, taking her phone out Saeko saw that it was a video call from the one person she and the others were hoping for. "Naruto? It's been a while since you've called we were thinking that you were ignoring us or that something had happened to you."

"Yeah it's been a while...I-I'm sorry Saeko about not calling but I just didn't know how to talk to you everything that's happening out here." Naruto replied looking away his voice was seeping with pain and sadness, this made Saeko and Inori's heart cry out as they knew about Naruto's past. "I'm sorry...my first time calling back and this is what's happening...I'm a terrible person."

"No Naruto we understand the next time you get leave why don't you come and visit us we'll do something fun together alright?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I'd like that."

Suddenly an alarm was heard on Naruto's end prompting him to turn around as a voice yelled at him. "Sergeant Naruto we're being given the order to deploy now! It's urgent sir!"

"Alright I'll be right there!" Naruto turned back to the girls. "Well duty calls I'll see you all when I get back."

"See-" however the feed was cut off before they got the chance to fully say goodbye. 'Naruto please be safe.'

[With Naruto]

Once he feed was cut off Naruto grabbed his pilot helmet and exited the room where he could see dozens of other Japanese pilot, identified by the specialized patch on their pilot uniforms, all of them were moving towards the hanger. "C'mon c'mon move it! And get into your units!" An officer ordered prompting all the soldiers to start running.

Naruto joined them and ran towards his Quel where he suited up in his Ex-gear before reversing into the cockpit block where the Ex-gear transformed into the control module.

"Alright all system check out lower the block!" A technician yelled out directing Naruto to lower his cockpit block, once he was inside the cockpit block lit up with the low light glow as all systems worked. Grabbing the controls Naruto controlled his Quel to grip its weapons and move towards the main square where other Quels where gathering.

Once everyone gathered their commander appeared and ordered all of them to fly to a certain area, on the way everyone listened to his briefing. "Alright men listen up a few minutes ago we lost contact with the Shogun's convoy so once we reach the area split off into smaller groups and search for the Shogun! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" All Quels activated their overboost and accelerated towards the area.

Arriving at the area the soldiers were greeted with a sight of flaming wreckage's that belonged to type-00 units all of them had the color signifying them as imperial guards. Scattered around were small burning armored vehicles that had bits of blood splattered on them and the dead remains of Japanese soldiers laid about.

Around them were the dead bodies of some BETA their bodies riddled with bullets.

"Wh-what happened here?" Another soldier named Shingen, among the Japanese soldiers Shingen was always known for being a bit of a coward when it came to confrontations. "Th-they were the imperial guards yet they were so easily torn to bits what chance do we have?! We should go back to base and return with a full army!"

"Stow it Shingen and turn on your search lights and start searching as well!" Their commander named Kakero ordered.

"Yes sir!" Almost immediately everyone split off into groups of two and started to search for the Shogun.

Naruto and his partner Takeru went to two different directions and with Naruto he kept his flashlight on the ground which was when he spotted something that looked like part of the clothing belonging to the Shogun. "Hey Takeru come over here and cover me I think I've spotted something belonging to the Shogun."

"You got it Sergeant." Takeru turned his Quel around while at the same time Naruto opened his cockpit block and flew out using his Ex-gear, landing on the ground Naruto gave Takeru the thumbs up prompting a nod in return.

Holding his rifle steady Naruto moved forward and carefully scanned the area before he finally saw the Shogun, laid out against a tree unconscious. "Shogun-sama!"

Naruto moved forward and picked up the Shogun in a fireman's carry suddenly without any warning an arm reached down and tried to tear his head off but it failed and only took off his Ex-gear's helmet.

Jumping back Shogun in his arms Naruto fired multiple shots dropping the warrior class that tried to tear his head off. "Takeru! It's an attack! The BETA they're here!"

"Get back to your Quel now Naruto I'll-" Suddenly Takeru was cut off as the armored claws of the massive Grappler class found its target in Takeru's cockpit.

"T-Takeru!" Naruto screamed out as the Grappler class pulled its claws out of Takeru's Quel inadvertently pulling Takeru's body out as well.

Takeru's body fell and splattered itself all over the feet of his Quel which fell forward and exploded.

Using his body as cover Naruto shielded the Shogun from any harm and as soon as the explosion from Takeru's Quel died down Naruto took off and flew to the cockpit block where his Ex-gear transformed into his cockpit and lowered itself into the body of his Quel.

As Naruto's Quel reactivated itself to full capacity Naruto activated his main frequency radio which was when he found out that the entire groups radio communication was in complete chaos.

"Ahhh! B-BETA are coming out from all over the place!"

"Damn where were they hiding!"

"Was this a trap?! But that's impossible! The BETA aren't intelligent creature."

"All units fall back to point 23 in pairs and be sure to cover each other!" Their commander ordered as the sound of guns firing was heard over the screams and cries of troops getting ambushed.

All over the area BETA were coming out from under the ground ambushing and tearing apart the Japanese troops in the area.

Inside his cockpit Naruto quickly took to the air and dropped several grenades that killed several BETA however for each one killed ten more arrived to take it's place. "D-Damn it...there are way too many here...Takeru I'm sorry." Mumbled Naruto as he watched Takeru's body get consumed by a soldier class BETA.

Naruto's Quel ascended and flew towards the meeting point. "Lieutenant Roshi I have the Shogun I repeat I have the Shogun! Requesting order for retreat."

"..."

"Lieutenant! Please give the order to retreat! We won't be able to survive this attack!" Begged Naruto.

"No can do Naruto the number of BETA here is exceeding any number...if they get past us then the main base will be in trouble. Naruto as acting commander of Wardog squadron I give you your final order." Lieutenant Roshi turned his Quel about to kill a Grappler class before continuing. "According to radar your Quel is in an area that has less BETA in it so you will escort the Shogun out of the combat zone Naruto do whatever you have to do to protect the Shogun the rest of Wardog squadron will remain here to thin the BETA out as much as we can.

"Sir you can't mean..."

"Yes I do Naruto fall back and live on for Wardog squadron! And remember we will never be forgotten so long as a single one of us remain Wardog squadron will never be forgotten!"

Naruto gripped his control stick hard as tears fell from his face before he choked out. "R-roger Wardog-2 falling back with the Shogun in hand and...and…" Naruto looked up with determination burning in his eyes.

"LET LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR!"

Pressing down on the pedals hard Naruto took off and left the combat zone.

In the distance the rest of Wardog squadron heard Naruto's final words and their fighting spirit had been slightly revived as the number of BETA bodies around them grew and grew until they were almost piling over one another.

[Click click]

[Crack]

The final round of ammunition had been spent and their combat knives had been destroyed.

"So this is how it ends huh?" The remaining members of Wardog squadron closed in around each other until the shoulders of their mechs touched one another as the BETA gathered around them.

"Kairi...Akira I'm sorry for not coming back but don't worry Papa will make sure that the BETA will never forget us." Opening his side panel Lieutenant Roshi and the other members of Wardog squadron keyed in their self-destruct codes and waited and just before the final second was up each of them cried out. "For the human race!" Before all of their mechs exploded in a bright flurry of light that destroyed all nearby BETA.

[With Naruto]

He kept watch on the radar for signs of stragglers BETA following him, reaching one hand up Naruto lowered his visor, it was at about this time that the Shogun finally woke up her eyes blearily opening to look up at a Naruto who was crying.

"U-Uzumaki-dono why are you crying? And where am I?" She asked her purple hair flowing down due to the lack of the headdress that she wore.

"You're right now in my cockpit Shogun-sama I just rescued you from your convoy."

"Eh? Uzumaki-dono what happened to the convoy and my guards? Why did you have to rescue me from my guards?" Aiko asked though at the same time she was wondering what was with the formality.

"I'm sorry Shogun-sama but I phrased that wrong all of your guards they were killed by a BETA ambush...me and Wardog squadron were sent to search for you but I'm sorry to report that Wardog squadron with the exception of me has been annhilated..."

"I'm sorry for your loss Uzumaki-dono Wardog squadron will have my eternal gratitude when I return to the imperial palace."

"Thank you Shogun-sama." Slowing his controls down Naruto set his Quel down crouching on one knee and opened the cockpit.

"Uzumaki-dono what's going on?" Naruto stepped out of the cockpit and got Aiko to sit in his pilot seat.

"Don't worry this will protect you." Naruto replied before he pressed a button on the Ex-gear closing it up around Aiko's body and sealing it all in a protective layer of skin. "There now just got to activate the backup system."

Stepping back into the cockpit Naruto pulled up the secondary cockpit and sat down while placing his secondary helmet over Aiko's head. "There that'll keep you safe."

Reactivating his Quel Naruto got it back standing up which was when he was greeted with the sight of an S-Grappler class.

"Uzumaki-dono watch out!" Aiko screamed out prompting Naruto to dodge the slice but without the more precise controls of the Ex-gear Naruto's movements were slower by a little bit and he lost the right arm of his Quel and with it his machine gun and in the wake of the S-Grapplers attack a long scar along the cockpit exposed Naruto to the elements.

Grabbing his knife out with the other arm Naruto stabbed straight into the head of the S-Grappler before pulling it all the way through its body splitting it nearly in half.

"D-damn it." Cursed Naruto as he wiped his helmet clean of the BETA blood while keeping a hand over the left side of his abdomen.

"Uzumaki-dono are you alright?"

"Y-yeah but now keep your head down and we'll get back to base just fine." Taking off from the air Naruto flew all the way back to base.

[Beeep Beeeep Beeeep]

Looking to his left Naruto saw something streamlined rammed him, sending his damaged machine lurching to the left. "Ahhhh!"

"D-damn!" Quickly flipping open a switch Naruto dropped the reinforced shielding around his Ex-gear protecting the Shogun who was asking Naruto what was going on.

Quickly going back to his main controls Naruto rolled his Quel out of the way and stood back up knife in hand facing his new target which looked stream lined and it had a tail with a blue edge that seemed as though it could cut straight through the Quel's armor. "Bring it on!"

[Timeskip]

Naruto's Quel covered in blue blood landed near the Japanese area kneeling down while Japanese engineers ran out onto the field, all along it's body were scars that seemed as though a laser had cut through, half the head was missing and various scars were all over the Quel as well.

"C'mon everyone move out! And get the repair machines ready this Quel's taken a huge beating god knows if we can even get this operational again! Water crews wash off whatever that stuff is first!"

Inside the cockpit the Shogun took off Naruto's helmet and placed it by her side. "Uzumaki-dono we're back at the base we should get out." Aiko placed a hand to shake Naruto's body and upon touching his body Naruto's arm let go of his joystick and dropped to his side, swinging back and forth for a second before remaining still.

"Uzumaki-dono...No please be alright!" Aiko cried out as she tried her best to move but the Ex-gear was simply too heavy for Aiko to move around in, however Aiko's cry got the attention of the technicians who immediately double timed it and cracked opened what remained of the cockpit cover to reveal a red and blue blood covered Naruto.

From the front they saw that there was a pretty big gash running along Naruto's body and the blood had seeped deep into his pilot suit. "C'mon let's get a stretcher and medical team out here now!" The head technician ordered while other technicians moved out of the way and allowed the medical team through and got Naruto onto the stretcher while the technicians worked and got Aiko out of the Ex-gear.

"Medical team by order of the Shogun please do your best to save this pilot!" Ordered Aiko.

"Don't worry Shogun-sama this guy here is a hero we're not going to let him die today." The medics replied as they got Naruto wheeled into the main building while troops escorted the Shogun into the command center.

After being greeted by the commander of the base Aiko was sent through a long check over by her personal medical team and right after she was done Aiko made her way towards the soldier's medical building where upon arriving she saw that the sign indicating that the doctor was still in surgery remained on.

For hours Aiko waited there and even when her servants urged her to get some rest Aiko remained there, from within her robe she drew out a golden pendent that had a piece of string tied to the end and opened it to reveal a picture of herself, Naruto and her 'sister'.

'Perhaps Saeko should know about this.' Aiko got up and went towards the communication room but not before praying for Naruto's well being. 'Kami-sama please listen to my prayer watch over Naruto and give him a safe recovery.'

At the communication room Aiko sat down and made the call the ringing tone held for a while before Saeko finally picked up. "Hello...Fujiwara-sama."

"Nee-san please call me by my first name I-I don't like there to be any formality between us."

"...If that is what you wish for Aiko-sama." Aiko's heart cried out in a bit of pain when hearing Saeko talk to her in such a manner. "Still why are you calling at such a time Aiko-sama?"

"I just wanted to inform you that Naruto was injured in the line of duty."

For a moment there was complete silent which was what Aiko feared, she knew about Saeko's crush on Naruto but Saeko had been unable to tell Naruto about it due to the feelings from Inori and herself.

Suddenly there was an explosion from Aiko's side of the base. "Aiko what was that?" Saeko asked before the alarm for a code 991 was heard blaring on every speaker throughout the base.

"The BETA are here..." Aiko replied as the door to the communication room opened and a soldier peeked in.

"Shogun-sama! We have to evacuate the base now!" Without another word the soldier grabbed the Shogun and moved towards the exit where a helicopter was waiting with other people looking to evacuate the base.

The side gunner took Aiko onboard and was about to lift off when Aiko stopped him.

"Please soldier check on a patient named Naruto!" Aiko cried out before the helicopter pilot had to take off so as to make space for other helicopters coming in to pick up evacuees.

The soldier heard what Aiko said and rushed towards Naruto's location hoping that he could get there before the BETA.

[End Flashback]

[Timeskip]

According to the official report that Aiko received some time later the entire base was destroyed but the BETA were stopped when most of the remaining defenders decided that the entire base was a lost cause and reinforcements were going to be too late.

So they activated the self-destruct timers on the S-11 device at the base destroying the BETA army and themselves in the process, the deaths were innumerable but the brave men and women of that base gave the entire region more time and for that their sacrifice would never be forgotten.

As for survivors...they were never located due to the loss of all current personal files though the rumor floating around was that they were integrated into another base and with so few survivors the higher-ups just couldn't find time to search for them as all their manpower went into building a new base in the area and reassigning troops.

At Naruto's funeral were mainly his school friends who didn't join the army, Aiko who was back to being dressed properly as the Shogun, Inori and Saeko attended however all of Naruto's military friends died in skirmishes against the BETA so none of them were there.

It was after Naruto's death that Saeko and Inori decided to join the Japanese army to fight the BETA, training was hard as for 6 months they were prepared to the best of their ability to fight the BETA before being reassigned.

Inori had been assigned to 45th Home Defense Unit and she was given access to a Type-94 Shiranui.

As for Saeko she had been assigned to the 5th heavy battle group and was given a CQC version of Type-97 Fubuki.

This time they were going to prepare for the war if there ever was one.

[Play Muv-luv Alternative: Total Eclipse OP Go to the top]

Saeko entered the briefing room and sat down behind her was Ayamine Kei who was talking with Yoroi Mikoto, but the noise all stopped when Saegusa Mayumi their Commander stepped in.

In another briefing room Tamase Miki who was a sniper was seen throwing darts at a dart board with perfect accuracy, behind her was Asagi who was looking longingly at a photo of her family but that was stopped when their commander Jinguuji Marimo stepped in.

As Inori sat in her seat waiting for her commander she listened into Hayase Mitsuki talk to Miono Shizuka which was when their commander Ogami Ritsuko stepped in.

All three of them had one topic in mind. "So shore leave has been approved!" All three of them announced at almost the same time giving the girls a thumbs up while holding their leave applications.

"So use this time to get some well deserved rest." Each commander replied. "All of you deserve it especially for what is coming soon." Each commander looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds coming soon.

Chapter end.

So that was it this story represents technically the first of the Amalgam universe of stories, now what is the Amalgam universe of stories?

Well the Amalgam universe of stories is taking the concept of a story and changing/modifying certain things but the main point of the Amalgam universe of stories is the characters are not from a single universe but rather some cast members will come from different places.

And why is this story technically the first? Well it's because this is the first story to use the Amalgam universe of stories tag. Now long time fans of my work will say 'Well what about Sky dimension Knight or the 10th boss?' Well those stories are considered part of the Amalgam universe but I never tagged them as such until now.

So with that said if you liked what you've seen then leave a review and if you liked it then leave a favorite or follow and with that said please join me next time for Naruto Unlimited 01 The Invasion of Japan.


End file.
